tragedy
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: - NO, ¡No debes mover el cuerpo!


_DICLAIMER APPLIED_

* * *

-

-

**Tragedy**  
by: O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

-

-

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – saludó sonriente la pelirrosa al entrar a la casa. Dejando la cartera en la mesa junto a la puerta principal.

La sala estaba inusualmente en silencio. Sakura sonrió, mientras se sacaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en la pequeña habitación al lado de la entrada. Pensó que los niños estaban jugando a las escondidas. No sería la primera vez.

-¿Están jugando a las escondidas¿Tengo que encontrarlos? – llamó Sakura con una sonrisa. – Oooh¿Dónde están? Saben bien que no pueden ocultarse de mi. – añadió mirando las escaleras.

Giró la cabeza hasta la sala en la otra habitación. – Ey, ahí están. – llamó cuando vio a los dos niños en el piso. – Sanosuke, Kaoru¿Qué está-? – de pronto se detuvo en seco.

Sakura abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y se quedó estática en su lugar. Su garganta pareció secarse.

- Okaasan, Sanosuke no se está moviendo – dijo la pequeña Kaoru de cinco años, mirando a su madre con grandes ojos verdes. - Ya no me parece gracioso. Dile que no es gracioso, okaasan.

Sanosuke, su hijo de diez años, estaba acostado en el suelo. Sus ojos abiertos, su piel estaba pálida, veía como la alfombra estaba húmeda, tiñéndose a un color más oscuro. Kaoru estaba de cuclillas, al lado de su hermano, golpeándolo suavemente el brazo.Intentando despertarlo.

- Okaasan, Sanosuke no despierta. – volvió a repetir la niña y se asustó al ver como su madre se apuraba hasta donde estaba ellos. Se tiró de rodillas y tomó a Sanosuke de los hombros y zarandeándolo.

- Sanosuke, despierta amor, despierta. Esto no es gracioso. Vamos, Sano, abre los ojos, corazón... por favor... Sano, hazle caso a okaasan,... abre los ojos... por favor... Sano... – masculló Sakura con voz cada vez más débil.

- Okaasan... – llamó Kaoru asustada ante las acciones de su okaasan– Okaasan... no llores. Sano debe tener mucho sueño.

Sakura levantó la vista, sus ojos rojos y al borde de las lágrimas. Vio a Kaoru, su remera blanca con pequeñas manchas rojas, al igual que sus pantalones. Y volvió en si.

- Kaoru, ven conmigo amor. - Se levantó y le tomó la mano. Hizo un gran esfuerzo, cuando sintió la humedad de su mano sobre la suya, para no volver a caer.

-

-

Llamó primero a los paramédicos. Luego a su esposo. Los paramédicos no tardaron en llegar. Los vio entrar por la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando comenzaron a tocar a su hijo. Frunció el ceño y apretó el agarre de la mano de su hija. Vio como traían instrumentos y lo conectaban. Notó la pena en los rostros de los hombres. Todo pasó tan rápido. No se escuchaban los latidos de su corazón.

- Señora – dijo uno de ellos. No había notado cuando se habían acercado a ella. Vio como la miraba con lástima en los ojos. Luego miraba a la niña al lado suyo. – Señora –comenzó otra vez –

- ¿Qué... qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Sakura mirando al hombre delante de ella.

- Lo siento mucho, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. – murmuró. Ella apretó el agarre de Kaoru – La ambulancia está en camino. Tan pronto llegue, nos lo llevaremos. Por favor, no lo mueva.

No los vio salir, pero se encontró en su habitación con Kaoru a su lado. Pero no la veía, no pensaba, no podía ver. De pronto cayó de rodillas.

- Okaasan... okaasan...

Sakura miró a su hija y la abrazó con fuerza. Ni una lágrima había salido de sus ojos todavía.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, tal vez unos minutos o más tiempo. Pero aún tenía a su hija en sus brazos cuando vio entrar a Sasuke por la puerta. La mirada de su marido cayó rápidamente sobre la sala. Lo vio correr hacía allí.

- No... – susurró Sakura levantándose. – Kaoru, quédate aquí. – le pidió. La pelirrosa avanzó hasta la sala.

- ¡Sano!

- No, no. Sasuke, no.

Sasuke ya estaba tomando a Sano por los hombros y comenzaba a levantarlo del suelo.

- **NO**¡no debes mover el cuerpo!

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, llevó su mano para tapársela. Sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente y Sasuke la miró con atención y asombro.

Aquellos ojos verdes ahora estaban vidriosos, no se dio cuenta, todo iba a cámara lenta, pero Sasuke se había levantado y la abrazaba.

- Sasuke... no... no se, yo... y... – sus ojos aún estaban abiertos y el agarre de Sasuke se hizo más fuerte – ellos... Sasuke – cerró los ojos y dejó escapar las primeras lágrimas. – Sasuke... _Sano..._ mi hijo, _nuestro_hijo... él... está... – las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta y sintió la debilidad de sus piernas. Cayó al suelo junto con Sasuke, él todavía la seguía abrazando, con su cabeza enterrada en su cuello. –_Sano..._

- shhh...

- mi hijo... mi Sano... – murmuró Sakura con voz ahogada, llorando.

- Lo se, Sakura, lo se.

En la entrada, con la puerta abierta, se podía ver como Sasuke abrazaba a Sakura, como Sakura se sujetaba a Sasuke, y se mecían. Sasuke le acariciaba el cabello y la sostenía con fuerza. Sakura sollozaba en su cuello. Y Kaoru los observaba desde la otra habitación.

-

-

Cuando llegaron al hospital, se enteraron que Sanosuke había sido asesinado. Según Kaoru, un hombre había aparecido, alegando ser un viejo amigo de su padre. A Sano no le gustaba y en un juego, Sano se lanzó sobre Kaoru cuando el desconocido avanzaba hacia ella. El hombre salió por la puerta cuando vio a Sano caer al suelo.

Sakura escuchó el relato de su hija con lágrimas resbalándole sobre las mejillas. Sasuke estaba a su lado, tomándole la mano.

La policía encontró al culpable a unos kilómetros de distancia de la localidad. Lo encontraron en un auto, con un cuchillo en el asiento de al lado y una sonrisa en el rostro. La policía informó que no había dejado de reír como un maníaco durante todo el recorrido.

-

-

Por la noche, Sasuke miraba desde la habitación de Sakura y de él, como su mujer y su hija se abrazaban en sueños. Podía ver las marcas de las lágrimas en las mejillas de Sakura.

-_ Okaasan, Otousan... ¿Dónde está Sano?– había preguntado Kaoru en el hospital _

_- Kaoru... – susurró Sakura con voz quebrada. No podía hablar. _

_- Sano está en un lugar mejor. – contestó Sasuke._

_- ¿Puedo verlo? _

_- Lo siento Kaoru, pero no puedes._

_- Oh... – la niña se sumió en silencio. - ¿Puedo escribirle?_

_Sakura tensó los hombros y se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sasuke le acarició el hombre, intentando calmarla. _

_- Si, puedes. _

_- ¿Ves Okaasan? No te pongas triste. Sano está en un lugar mejor y ¡Podemos escribirle!_

Sasuke suspiró y volvió la vista al papel que tenía en la mano. '_Hermanito tonto_' decía la nota que había encontrado junto a la puerta.

Sasuke arrugó el papel. Su vista se endureció. Itachi... Itachi estaba loco.

* * *

Es un oneshot, no da para más. Triste, lo se :( pero vi un AMV **demasiado** triste. Si quieren saber cual es, avisen. Besos a todos, me voy a escribir **Beautiful Lie**. 


End file.
